


Wedding Day Blues

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Rain, Rain Sex, Sad, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles perfect day is ruined and he hates to be a girl about it but maybe its a sign.</p><p>Derek is their to reassure him its fine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day Blues

“This can not be happening” Stiles shouts he’s standing in the middle of the newly refurbished Hale house back yard the flowers covering the archway are starting to get so drenched, that they are falling apart.

The Sheriff and Derek are ushering all fifty of the guest into the house out of the pouring rain.

Father Davis is looking at the heaven and muttering about signs and god doing his best to end this day.

“Stiles will you hurry up and get in the house” Derek comes from behind grabbing his arm lightly and tugging. His hair is drenched and hanging on his face.

The most devastating thing is the soggy and wet tuxedo that is hanging to his frame. The image would be hot because you can see his abs in the wet see through white shirt but Stiles is one step away from crying.

“No” He whispers, Derek wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t a werewolf because of the rain and the crackling thunder above.

“What? Stiles babe come on your going to catch a cold out here” Derek shouts pulling him along more.

“I have been waiting for this day since we got together in High School, Derek it’s ruined all of it the cake is so wet it fell apart the flowers are so wet because our wedding day was ruined by a storm” Stiles screams his tears are flowing but they aren’t noticeable because his face is all ready to wet.

“I know baby but it doesn’t matter we can do this another day, it’s just a a storm” Derek takes off his wet coat and holds it above their heads it doesn’t do anything but it stops a little rain.

“Maybe it’s not meant to be” Stiles tells him.

“Stiles it’s just a little rain, it rains in Beacon Hills all the time” Derek tells him putting on a small smile.

“It was supposed to be sunny today Derek obviously I can’t be happy for one freaking day” Stiles cries his head hitting Derek’s shoulder.

“Why does this town hate us Derek? We can’t do nothing without either dying or getting wet” Stiles wants to punch something but theirs nothing to punch unless mother nature is real.

“Because life isn’t easy” Derek whispers “If it were easy it wouldn’t be worth it, we have to fight for what we want and I won’t stop fighting until were married and then once we are married I won’t stop fighting to tell you how amazing and special you are” Derek tells him moving Stiles head to look into his eyes.

“Promise me it’s gonna be worth it?” Stiles asks “Promise me that once were happy its not going to implode and were not going to die” Stiles asks him.

“I promise that I’ll love you and protect you until my last breath but I can’t promise it’s going to be safe around Beacon Hills I’m a werewolf not a seer” Derek laughs and smiles more when Stiles laughs too.

“What are you two doing out hear? Get in before you catch your deaths” Melissa’s stern voice comes from the side.

“So what do you say Stiles are you coming inside to get dry and then reschedule another day? Or are you going to let your fear stop us from happiness?” Derek asks him.

“Well you know me better than myself, and I know that I love you more than anything so of course I want to marry you” Stiles tells him.

“So this was just the famous Stiles over thinking things through then” Stiles just nods.

“I get sick of your brain sometimes” Derek laughs, it quickly turns to a growl when he gets hit in the head.

“Don’t you growl at me young man I told you to get in house both of you go now” Melissa’s voice shouts and Derek just drags him in the house.

And if any of the guests down stairs overheard any of the noises they made well it doesn’t matter because the weather is loud enough that the highest noises get swallowed by the storm.


End file.
